This invention relates generally to a formulation useful in a body of recreational water equipped with a chlorine generator, and to a method useful in chlorinating water for recreational purposes.
Electrolytic chlorine generators are used to produce chlorine in the form of hypochlorite from chloride ion present in recreational water, e.g., water used in pools, spas, hot tubs, etc., for the purposes of sanitation and oxidation. For maximum chlorine effectiveness and stability, pH is maintained in the range from 7-8. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,482 teaches the use of a borate buffer system to achieve pH control in a chlorinated aqueous system. However, this reference does not provide control of other problems encountered in these systems.
The problem addressed by this invention is to provide an improved formulation for treating recreational water.